


Cuddles

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changjinlix are adorable thanks bye uwu, FLUFFFFFF, M/M, My first poly fic omg, This is legit just love-filled kisses and fluff, sweet morning kisses, y e e t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Hyunjin loves the sight of his boyfriends first thing in the morning.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/gifts).



> This is for Ashtin bc she's amazing and I love her a lot and she really enjoyed reading it and I like making people happy uwu

Hyunjin sighed and stretched as soon as he woke up, his hands hitting the headboard as his feet stuck out from under the covers. As he usually slept curled in a ball, this wasn’t an issue for him, but it was an issue for the person whose limbs were tangled up in his. He turned his head to watch his boyfriend wake up.

Watching Felix wake up was like watching the sun rise combined with watching a chick hatch. The boy was ethereal at all hours; he could roll out of bed and stroll down the street, and people would smile as he walked past, no matter the state he was in. However, if he rolled out of bed, the odds were good that he would stay on the floor for some amount of time. He wasn’t an early bird, per say.

Felix whined cutely and scrunched his nose up, arching his back to pop it. He sighed out an exhale, offering a soft smile to his boyfriend. “Good morning,” he whispered, bringing a hand over to Hyunjin’s cheek to cup it gently.

“Good morning, Lix,” Hyunjin replied quietly, his voice hoarse from lack of use. “D’you sleep well?”

Felix hummed in affirmation before yawning hugely, hiding it against Hyunjin’s chest. “Great. Sleeping is easier with someone else by my side, really.”

“I cannot believe you both talk as soon as you wake up,” Changbin whined, propping himself up on his forearm as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. “Let a man wake up gently, yeah? Is it really that hard to stay quiet for a while longer?”

“Well I was whispering,” Felix said, his deep voice accentuated by the morning. That was something Hyunjin had forgotten. Felix waking up was akin to a combination of the sun rising, a chick hatching, and a giant - only in regards to what he sounded like.

“You’re not anymore, are you?” Changbin retorted, settling his chin on the youngest’s bicep.

“You— ah! Your chin hurts, Binnie! Get off,” Felix squeaked.

Hyunjin chuckled as he watched his two boyfriends squabble. Others might say that petty fights first thing in the morning weren’t their cup of tea, but Hyunjin was just happy as long as he was with the loves of his life.

His thoughts were interrupted as Felix entwined his limbs around him. “Jinnie,” he said, looking up at Hyunjin through big, round eyes. “Protect me?”

Hyunjin sighed and rolled his eyes. “I suppose, but only because you’re cute.” He snaked an arm under Felix’s body and rolled him to the other side, so Hyunjin himself was in the middle. “That does mean that Binnie gets first kisses, though.”

“W-wait, wait!” Felix cried, but it was too late. Changbin was smirking as he grabbed Hyunjin’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, pressing his soft lips against the younger’s pillowy ones. The two kissed for mere seconds before Felix hit them both with his pillow.

“Hey!” Changbin said in indignation, having knocked his lip harshly against Hyunjin’s upper teeth.

Hyunjin only laughed. “That desperate?”

Felix humphed as he clambered over top of Hyunjin, straddling him. “Jinnie gets kisses first because he didn’t attack me first thing in the morning,” he declared, pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s instead.

“But your kisses are the best,” the oldest complained, watching his two younger boyfriends kiss.

And, honestly? Hyunjin couldn’t disagree. Felix’s lips against his were slow and languid, with just the right force behind them that he couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss. The way Felix’s body felt against his own just felt... right. Hyunjin slid his hands down from his back to his waist, gently squeezing the soft skin there and feeling each jolt as Felix squirmed more and more.

“That tickles,” the younger pulled back to whine against his lips.

Hyunjin smiled, pressing another quick peck to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “I know.”

“It’s my turn, you jerk,” Changbin whined, pushing on Felix’s side to try to get him to roll off of Hyunjin. Felix, however, didn’t budge, still lacing his arms around Hyunjin’s neck to stay firmly in place. Changbin had finally had enough when he pinched Felix’s side, making him squeal and fall off to Hyunjin’s side, his boyfriend chuckling at the other two’s antics.

Changbin pushed himself over Hyunjin until only his legs were laying on the younger’s torso, and he pressed his lips against the youngest’s. He kept peppering kisses against his plush lips until Felix started to giggle, and continued even beyond then. Felix kept laughing into the kiss until Changbin threaded his fingers into his hair and tugged ever so slightly, when youngest opened his mouth the slightest bit and panted against Changbin’s, who took advantage of the situation and swiped his tongue in, making Felix squeak.

He pulled back with a smirk on his face. “Ha.”

Felix’s breathing was still a bit heavy, and his breath came in puffs of air. “That was rude.”

“That’s called using your advantages,” Changbin corrected, pressing another sweet kiss to the youngest’s spit-slicked lips. “I had the advantage of surprise. I have perfected my technique. Therefore, ha.”

“You can’t just “ha” me, Seo Changbin,” Felix whined. “Get the heck back here.”

“Did you just censor yourself? That was adorable, oh my god.”

“Bro, I can’t function first thing in the morning.” Felix reached out for Changbin. “Now kiss me again.”

“Did you just _bro_ me? Oh my god, Fe,” Changbin chuckled, pressing one last kiss to the youngest’s lips.

Felix smiled, his eyes closed. “You gave in to my attempts to get you to kiss me. Ha.”

Changbin simply stared at him. “You--”

Hyunjin giggled and pulled the oldest into a tight embrace before he could react further. “I love you so much,” he said, pecking a short kiss to his cheek before turning to do the same for Felix. “And I love you so much.”

Felix cooed and puckered his lips for another kiss, from either of his boyfriends; Changbin delivered. Hyunjin slid out from underneath Changbin’s body, embracing them both as he walked toward the bathroom. He watched them cuddle with a smile as he prepared his toothbrush.

“Bleh. Morning breath.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated uwu
> 
> My twt (and you'll find my cc there too) are both @biscuityskies if you wanna come chat!


End file.
